1. Brief Description of the Invention
The invention is drawn toward absorbent, durable nonwoven articles, such as wipes, and methods for their manufacture.
2. Related Art
Synthetic wiping articles comprised of a nonwoven web made from polyvinyl alcohol (PVA) fibers and subsequently coated with covalently crosslinked PVA binder resins are known and have been sold as commercial products for many years. Chemically crosslinked PVAs provide distinct advantages in their usage in synthetic wipes. They increase and improve the elements of a dry wipe, non-linting of the wipe surface, mechanical strength, hydrophilic properties, and may also be cured in the presence of pigments to generate a colored wiping product. While their use has enjoyed considerable success, the currently known PVA binders used in synthetic wipes are chemically crosslinked in immersion baths containing potentially toxic materials, such as formaldehyde, various dialdehydes, methylolamines, and diisocyanates.
Glass and other fibers are sometimes sized (i.e., coated) with PVA coatings insolubilized with polyacrylic acid, or crosslinked with metal complexes, such as aluminum, titanium, silicon, or zirconium chelates, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,253,715 describes boil proof nonwoven filter media comprising a nonwoven fiber substrate and a binder comprising polyvinyl alcohol and polyacrylic acid. Although cellulosic fibers suitable for filters are described, there is no mention of polyvinyl alcohol fibers having utility. The polyvinyl alcohol fibers used in the present invention are prone to severe shrinkage under the pH and/or temperature conditions described in the '715 patent. In addition, the inventors herein have found that ratios of polyacrylic acid to polyvinyl alcohol in binders described in the '715 patent result in strong, but extremely rubbery, absorbent articles with poor "hand" and dry-wipe properties.
Natural chamois is a highly absorbent article derived from a goat-like antelope, and is commonly used to dry automobiles after washing. The absorbent properties of natural chamois have been emulated in several "synthetic chamois." Synthetic chamois commercially available may be formed from PVA fibers and a PVA binder crosslinked by formaldehyde, which undesirable for ecological reasons. Other synthetic chamois are known to be made from nonwoven fibers and an originally hydrophobic acrylic latex binder which has functional groups to make the binder, and thus the article, hydrophilic. These latter are inexpensive, but have very high drag property.
It would be desirous to develop a nonwoven article suitable for use in absorbing hydrophilic materials employing hydrophilic binders and fibers, without the use of formaldehyde. Such an article would allow the articles to exhibit high durability, good hand properties, low drag, and good dry-wiping properties (picks up water with no streaking) while maintaining absorption and "wet out" properties comparable to known articles. Such articles could be produced using ingredients and methods which are not as harmful to manufacturing personnel, users or the environment as are currently used ingredients. Finally, it would be advantageous if such binders could be cured in the presence of pigments to generate colored wiping products.